Bring Me to Life
by Sojisa
Summary: Yaoi, KenshinSanosuke. A oneshot songfic. (Lyric-less version available) Kenshin and Sano don't know that they both have feelings for each other. When they do find out however things don't go exactly as they'd want.
1. Original Version

This is my first try at a yaoi/shounen ai fiction, Rurouni Kenshin fic, AND a songfic. So... please be gentle. I think it gets better as you keep reading, so please don't quit right away!!  
Oi: Hey  
Nani: What  
De gozaru (ka/yo): "that it is" (that's how the English version has translated it) It's a polite suffix that isn't used anymore. Ka is for questions, Yo is used for emphasis.  
Oro: A phrase Kenshin says frequently in the Japanese version. An exclamation of surprise.  
-dono: polite suffix, "miss"  
Jou-chan: "Little Missy" (how the English translates it)  
  
The song "Bring me to Life" belongs to Evanescence- not me. Rurouni Kenshin belongs to its creator, Nobuhiro Watsuki- **obviously** not me.  
Last note, "hajime" and "owari" mean beginning and end, respectively. I'm not talking about Saitou here. (Just in case you're wondering ^_^)  
**

>> H . A . J . I . M . E 

**  
It was becoming night. The sun had just set, leaving trails of its presence in the sky. Kenshin peered up and saw the first stars just beginning to sparkle in the sky. This caused a misstep as he ran past the bucket with his cleaning rag, and it began to sway slightly. Just as it was about to tip, a hand grabbed the handle and leveled it. Kenshin was oblivious, or so it seemed, to this and continued to run back and forth until the floor of the dojo shone even without the moonlight. Bringing his hand up to his forehead, he wiped the few beads of sweat away that had gathered there.  
  
Sanosuke- who had been standing there now for a few minutes couldn't contain his patience any longer and spoke.  
  
"Oi... Kenshin?"  
  
"Nani de gozaru ka?"  
  
"What..." He had to do this. He needed to know what Kenshin thought. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to look Kenshin in the eye. Sano averted his gaze. "What do you think of Jou-chan?"  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin had been expecting a more serious question from the tense way Sanosuke was acting. "Kaoru-dono? Well... I have much respect for her- letting me live here and providing me food. I care very deeply for her. I don't ever want to see her hurt or in pain de gozaru yo."  
  
_//How can you see into my eyes like open doors?//_  
  
Sano's heart fell; it was what he'd feared. Kenshin had feelings for Kaoru. He had to look away, or his feelings would betray him in his eyes.  
  
Kenshin could see Sano's emotion even without seeing his eyes. He finally knew what Sano felt... and he knew that he couldn't hold this in any longer either... so to both men's surprise, Kenshin continued.  
  
"But... I do not lust for her. I do love her, but in a more familial or paternal way."  
  
Sano's heart fluttered back up; there was a chance. He stole a glance at Kenshin's face- and froze. Something was in his eyes. Sano couldn't place it- he'd never seen it before- and he couldn't tear his eyes away.  
  
"Then... who do you really love?" Sano asked quickly, now able to feel the thumping of his pulse.  
  
Kenshin replied in a strange, dark tone.  
  
"You should know."  
  
_//Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb.//_  
  
Sano felt himself tense and could feel his desire growing, hoping Kenshin meant what he thought- what he hoped- what he dreamed about.  
  
Time seemed at a still with their gazes still locked. Until a movement faster than Sano could see and he found himself being subdued by a passionate kiss from Kenshin.  
  
_//Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back...//_  
  
Slowly Sano brought his arms up until they were around the slender rurouni's frame. He hugged tighter, his length throbbing from the lust he felt.  
  
_//...home.//_  
  
Suddenly Kenshin kissed harder- but still with his fierce emotion making it even more pleasurable. He ran his tongue across Sano's teeth, wanting entrance, which was granted. Their mouths and tongues moved in rhythm like a dance- each intertwining with one another.  
  
_//(Wake me up) Wake me up inside//_  
  
Then as suddenly as it had started they had separated. Kenshin was taking a slow breath as he heard Sano pant before inquiring:  
  
"What... what about the others?"  
  
"They're not here- they won't be for a while de gozaru." Although he had added his polite 'de gozaru' it seemed anything but that in Sanosuke's ears. Kenshin moved again, faster than humanly possible, and was gone from Sano's grasp, now beginning to walk briskly inside the dojo- not bothering to see whether the fighter was following or not- of course he was.  
  
_//(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside//_  
  
Upon reaching his room, Kenshin had turned in the same instant and began his fierce kiss again.  
  
_//(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark//_  
  
"Kenshin..." In shock, Sano let himself submit to the redhead's control- barely registering that his clothes were being stripped of him.  
  
_//(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run, (I can't wake up) before I come undone//_  
  
As they continued, Sano fell even deeper into submission, noticing even less that his lip had begun to bleed because of their intense embrace, and that Kenshin had lapped up the tangy metallic liquid. Kenshin continued to lick down the length of Sano's neck and down to his chest and around his nipple. He blew over the trail gently- just to see Sano shiver.  
  
_//(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become//_  
  
By the time Sano was aware of his surroundings, his coat, headband, and bandages had been removed. Kenshin pulled back and was about to start another kiss when Sano put his hand between their lips.  
  
"Stop."  
  
_//Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me.//_  
  
Kenshin tensed- he had read Sano's feelings correctly hadn't he? He wanted this just as badly as he did. His fears were quelled, however, as Sano continued.  
  
"I want to do it now," he whispered harshly.  
  
Kenshin smiled covering any doubt he'd had earlier, making it eerily reminiscent of Soujiro and let Sano take charge.  
  
_//Breathe into me and make me real. Bring me to life.//_  
  
He started a series of light, feathery kisses up and down Kenshin's neck to shoulder making him tremble in delight. His hands moved deftly to discard yukata and hair-tie and stopped there; it was only fair that he leave Kenshin's hakama on as he had his.  
  
Before they collapsed to the futon, Sano put his hand on the hilt of the sakabatou.  
  
_//(Wake me up) Wake me up inside//_  
  
"No threat here, is there?" he queried.  
  
"Not that I know of, but you never know; I should make sure I'm not being dominated," Kenshin answered seductively.  
  
_//(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside//_  
  
Sanosuke smirked. "Of course." And he slipped it from the hakama and tossed it gently near the futon.  
  
"Now. Let's continue."  
  
_//(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark//_  
  
He pushed Kenshin hard down to the futon and nearly smashed his lips onto Kenshin's, beginning the fourth kiss of the night. Both pairs of hands began travelling, exploring each other.  
  
_//(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run, (I can't wake up) before I come undone//_  
  
Slipping underneath the folds of the inhibiting cloth, Kenshin was able to remove Sano's pants without him knowing it. And for the third time that night, Kenshin used his supernatural speed and he was now on top and in control.  
  
"Who needs a sword when I have speed to keep me safe," the former hitokiri stated, his eyes taking a yellowish tinge. "I don't. I'm not so sure about you... Zanza..." he hissed.  
  
Sano could only groan in reply as he was attacked by the battousai's thrusts- slow, then gaining in pace and tempo.  
  
_//(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become//_  
  
Sano tried to regain the little control he had had earlier, but failed- miserably- his body enjoying the love entirely too much. The battousai gave the fighter a small chance to remove his last layer when a sound surprised both of them, and they each peered over their shoulders to the door.  
  
It was Kaoru.  
  
_//Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling.//_  
  
All three could only stay frozen in horror until Kaoru stepped in. She slipped her shoes off quickly, then stormed up to Kenshin and dragged him outside the room and down the halls of the dojo. Sano was too shocked to do anything but gape at the emptiness now beside him.  
  
_//Only you are the life among the dead.//_  
  
This was it. Kenshin was gone from him now- forever. Kaoru wouldn't allow any of this to go on. She was a woman, but she could easily prevent it from happening again now that she knew.  
  
Sano was left alone.  
"Kenshin... explain all of this. What... what were you doing?" her voice was calm, but he could sense the anger burning beneath it.  
  
He uncharacteristically fiddled with the ties of his hakama. He hadn't been able to snatch up his yukata and was standing in front of the young woman with a bare chest.  
  
"I... Kaoru-dono..." he stuttered, his voice cracking. He was at a loss. She saw precisely what was going on. What was there to say? It was exactly what it looked like.  
  
"How long has this been going on?!" she finally exploded. "How long have you been... taking advantage of my hospitality?! What do you have to say for yourself? Eh, Himura Kenshin?!"  
  
He finally regained his voice. "I've never taken advantage of you Kaoru-dono. I'd never try to hurt-"  
  
"HURT?! You won't try to hurt me? What do you call this? What do you think I would feel if I saw this?" she demanded.  
  
_//All this time I can't believe I couldn't see. Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me.//_  
  
"I... know this hurts Kaoru. But it hurts me too. You don't know how long this has been kept inside. There was no stopping this- it had to be."  
  
"How- how-" Kaoru could only sputter in ire. "This can't have existed! This isn't real! This-"  
  
"This is not FAKE!" Kenshin suddenly bellowed, eyes flashing. "There is nothing UNREAL about this!"  
  
Kaoru was taken aback. It was REAL? How could it be REAL? There was no reason for this to ever have happened!  
  
_//I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, got to open my eyes to everything.//_  
  
She thought back, trying to find a circumstance she could use to argue against him. But, now that this was revealed to her, she really could see and feel the longing from both men in her memories. Sanosuke was frequently at the dojo; he had never truly explained why he always came, he did have a home to himself after all and other friends he easily could've hung out with. Yet almost every time Sanosuke would invite Kenshin along to any gatherings with his other friends. They were always together.  
  
Then Kenshin... whenever Sano wasn't present at the dojo he had a slightly lowered happiness. He had still proceeded to do all his activities with vigor, but there was a small spark that wasn't there unless Sano was as well.  
  
The feelings had existed. They were mutual.  
  
_//Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul. Don't let me die here. There must be something more.//_  
  
Kaoru dropped to her knees. "No... that can't be. You can't... can't..."  
  
'Can't what?' she asked herself, 'he cannot love only me? He can't love Sano? You stupid girl. You have been so naïve!'  
  
"Kaoru..." Kenshin whispered.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Kaoru... you have to understand. I can't do anything about this... I have no way to control my heart. It does things of its own accord. Please Kaoru. You have to believe me."  
  
She hung her head. "But... I l-"  
  
'Love him? Did you ever, really? Or was it just the kindness he showed you? You thought he wanted you and you wanted to return the feeling. Do you really feel LOVE for this man?'  
  
_//Bring me to life.//_  
  
Kaoru breathed in silently, a half-gasp.  
  
"No." But it wasn't from the situation- she had answered her question. She didn't truly love this man... it was a lust, and it hurt that it was being denied of her, but she knew she didn't have that deep of a feeling.  
  
"It's not there."  
  
Kenshin furrowed his eyebrows. "What? Kaoru-dono... what-"  
  
"I-it's... all... right Kenshin. I... I understand... now," she finally was able to spit out.  
  
"Kaoru-dono. You... you will be all right de gozaru ka?" he finally added his suffix, and it had to make her smile.  
  
_//(Wake me up) Wake me up inside//_  
  
"Yes. I can see it now. I... can tell now, you really have felt this for a long time. Sanosuke... has too. I never realized it, but... I always saw it- I just didn't want to believe it." She finally looked up into Kenshin's eyes and gave him a sincere, sad, but accepting smile.  
  
"I understand now."  
  
_//(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside//_  
  
Kenshin saw it. Kaoru had forgiven them... both. "You know I'll always protect you- I'll never forget about you, just as I never will about Sano or anyone else in the dojo. You all have a place within me," he said comfortingly.  
  
"Thank you... Kenshin."  
  
_//(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark//_  
  
"Kaoru-dono... remember that. I will always protect you," he reiterated before he left the room.  
  
"Kenshin..." Kaoru stayed motionless, absorbed in her feelings. It hurt so badly; but she would do this for Kenshin's sake, for Sanosuke's... for hers.  
  
_//(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run, (I can't wake up) before I come undone//_  
  
She slowly crawled onto her futon. She'd probably cry herself to sleep tonight because of the pain. Kaoru sighed raggedly; she could, and would, do this.  
  
_//(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become//_  
  
Meanwhile Kenshin walked hurriedly to return to Sanosuke- his spark restored. He slid the _shoji_ screen aside.  
  
"Sanosuke," Kenshin whispered as he stepped lightly into the room. Sano jerked toward the door.  
  
"Kenshin?" he said unbelievingly.  
  
_//Bring me to life.//_  
  
"Sanosuke..." he went onto his knees and began to crawl toward Sano.  
  
"What about Jou-chan?" he asked worriedly.  
  
Kenshin smiled, putting the other man's chin into his palm. "Don't worry- everything's fine. She understands. We won't be denied this."  
  
_//(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)//_  
  
Sano was beyond relief. Everything would be all right; nothing stopped them now. They would all have some pain to recover from, and Kaoru's would be the worst, but it was bearable. Plus... they could help her through it, and... Sano still had Kenshin.  
  
The rurouni laid himself onto the former fighter-for-hire until the tips of his hakama tickled Sano's bare chest.  
  
"Well. Let's resume... shall we?"  
  
_//Bring me to life//_  
**

>> O . W . A . R . I 

**   
Well? How was it? I hope it wasn't that bad... please review!! 


	2. Version 2 Lyricless

Here's the optional lyric-free version of "Bring Me To Life". I would've made it Japanese-free too, but I don't like using "that it is" as a replacement for "de gozaru", "little miss(y)" for "jou-chan", and I like Kenshin's "oro"s- so I kept those intact. The rest is replaced with English. Alright? Then read on.  
  
The song "Bring me to Life" belongs to Evanescence- not me. Rurouni Kenshin belongs to its creator, Nobuhiro Watsuki- **obviously** not me.  
**

>> B . E . G . I . N . N . I . N . G 

**  
It was becoming night. The sun had just set, leaving trails of its presence in the sky. Kenshin peered up and saw the first stars just beginning to sparkle in the sky. This caused a misstep as he ran past the bucket with his cleaning rag, and it began to sway slightly. Just as it was about to tip, a hand grabbed the handle and leveled it. Kenshin was oblivious, or so it seemed, to this and continued to run back and forth until the floor of the dojo shone even without the moonlight. Bringing his hand up to his forehead, he wiped the few beads of sweat away that had gathered there.  
  
Sanosuke- who had been standing there now for a few minutes couldn't contain his patience any longer and spoke.  
  
"Hey... Kenshin?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What..." He had to do this. He needed to know what Kenshin thought. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to look Kenshin in the eye. Sano averted his gaze. "What do you think of Jou-chan?"  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin had been expecting a more serious question from the tense way Sanosuke was acting. "Miss Kaoru? Well... I have much respect for her- letting me live here and providing me food. I care very deeply for her. I don't ever want to see her hurt or in pain de gozaru yo."  
  
Sano's heart fell; it was what he'd feared. Kenshin had feelings for Kaoru. He had to look away, or his feelings would betray him in his eyes.  
  
Kenshin could see Sano's emotion even without seeing his eyes. He finally knew what Sano felt... and he knew that he couldn't hold this in any longer either... so to both men's surprise, Kenshin continued.  
  
"But... I do not lust for her. I do love her, but in a more familial or paternal way."  
  
Sano's heart fluttered back up; there was a chance. He stole a glance at Kenshin's face- and froze. Something was in his eyes. Sano couldn't place it- he'd never seen it before- and he couldn't tear his eyes away.  
  
"Then... who do you really love?" Sano asked quickly, now able to feel the thumping of his pulse.  
  
Kenshin replied in a strange, dark tone.  
  
"You should know."  
  
Sano felt himself tense and could feel his desire growing, hoping Kenshin meant what he thought- what he hoped- what he dreamed about.  
  
Time seemed at a still with their gazes still locked. Until a movement faster than Sano could see and he found himself being subdued by a passionate kiss from Kenshin.  
  
Slowly Sano brought his arms up until they were around the slender rurouni's frame. He hugged tighter, his length throbbing from the lust he felt.  
  
Suddenly Kenshin kissed harder- but still with his fierce emotion making it even more pleasurable. He ran his tongue across Sano's teeth, wanting entrance, which was granted. Their mouths and tongues moved in rhythm like a dance- each intertwining with one another.  
  
Then as suddenly as it had started they had separated. Kenshin was taking a slow breath as he heard Sano pant before inquiring:  
  
"What... what about the others?"  
  
"They're not here- they won't be for a while de gozaru." Although he had added his polite 'de gozaru' it seemed anything but that in Sanosuke's ears. Kenshin moved again, faster than humanly possible, and was gone from Sano's grasp, now beginning to walk briskly inside the dojo- not bothering to see whether the fighter was following or not- of course he was.  
  
Upon reaching his room, Kenshin had turned in the same instant and began his fierce kiss again.  
  
"Kenshin..." In shock, Sano let himself submit to the redhead's control- barely registering that his clothes were being stripped of him.  
  
As they continued, Sano fell even deeper into submission, noticing even less that his lip had begun to bleed because of their intense embrace, and that Kenshin had lapped up the tangy metallic liquid. Kenshin continued to lick down the length of Sano's neck and down to his chest and around his nipple. He blew over the trail gently- just to see Sano shiver.  
  
By the time Sano was aware of his surroundings, his coat, headband, and bandages had been removed. Kenshin pulled back and was about to start another kiss when Sano put his hand between their lips.  
  
"Stop."  
  
Kenshin tensed- he had read Sano's feelings correctly hadn't he? He wanted this just as badly as he did. His fears were quelled, however, as Sano continued.  
  
"I want to do it now," he whispered harshly.  
  
Kenshin smiled covering any doubt he'd had earlier, making it eerily reminiscent of Soujiro and let Sano take charge.  
  
He started a series of light, feathery kisses up and down Kenshin's neck to shoulder making him tremble in delight. His hands moved deftly to discard yukata and hair-tie and stopped there; it was only fair that he leave Kenshin's hakama on as he had his.  
  
Before they collapsed to the futon, Sano put his hand on the hilt of the sakabatou.  
  
"No threat here, is there?" he queried.  
  
"Not that I know of, but you never know; I should make sure I'm not being dominated," Kenshin answered seductively.  
  
Sanosuke smirked. "Of course." And he slipped it from the hakama and tossed it gently near the futon.  
  
"Now. Let's continue."  
  
He pushed Kenshin hard down to the futon and nearly smashed his lips onto Kenshin's, beginning the fourth kiss of the night. Both pairs of hands began travelling, exploring each other.  
  
Slipping underneath the folds of the inhibiting cloth, Kenshin was able to remove Sano's pants without him knowing it. And for the third time that night, Kenshin used his supernatural speed and he was now on top and in control.  
  
"Who needs a sword when I have speed to keep me safe," the former hitokiri stated, his eyes taking a yellowish tinge. "I don't. I'm not so sure about you... Zanza..." he hissed.  
  
Sano could only groan in reply as he was attacked by the battousai's thrusts- slow, then gaining in pace and tempo.  
  
Sano tried to regain the little control he had had earlier, but failed- miserably- his body enjoying the love entirely too much. The battousai gave the fighter a small chance to remove his last layer when a sound surprised both of them, and they each peered over their shoulders to the door.  
  
It was Kaoru.  
  
All three could only stay frozen in horror until Kaoru stepped in. She slipped her shoes off quickly, then stormed up to Kenshin and dragged him outside the room and down the halls of the dojo. Sano was too shocked to do anything but gape at the emptiness now beside him.  
  
This was it. Kenshin was gone from him now- forever. Kaoru wouldn't allow any of this to go on. She was a woman, but she could easily prevent it from happening again now that she knew.  
  
Sano was left alone.  
"Kenshin... explain all of this. What... what were you doing?" her voice was calm, but he could sense the anger burning beneath it.  
  
He uncharacteristically fiddled with the ties of his hakama. He hadn't been able to snatch up his yukata and was standing in front of the young woman with a bare chest.  
  
"I... Miss Kaoru..." he stuttered, his voice cracking. He was at a loss. She saw precisely what was going on. What was there to say? It was exactly what it looked like.  
  
"How long has this been going on?!" she finally exploded. "How long have you been... taking advantage of my hospitality?! What do you have to say for yourself? Eh, Himura Kenshin?!"  
  
He finally regained his voice. "I've never taken advantage of you Miss Kaoru. I'd never try to hurt-"  
  
"HURT?! You won't try to hurt me? What do you call this? What do you think I would feel if I saw this?" she demanded.  
  
"I... know this hurts Kaoru. But it hurts me too. You don't know how long this has been kept inside. There was no stopping this- it had to be."  
  
"How- how-" Kaoru could only sputter in ire. "This can't have existed! This isn't real! This-"  
  
"This is not FAKE!" Kenshin suddenly bellowed, eyes flashing. "There is nothing UNREAL about this!"  
  
Kaoru was taken aback. It was REAL? How could it be REAL? There was no reason for this to ever have happened!  
  
She thought back, trying to find a circumstance she could use to argue against him. But, now that this was revealed to her, she really could see and feel the longing from both men in her memories. Sanosuke was frequently at the dojo; he had never truly explained why he always came, he did have a home to himself after all and other friends he easily could've hung out with. Yet almost every time Sanosuke would invite Kenshin along to any gatherings with his other friends. They were always together.  
  
Then Kenshin... whenever Sano wasn't present at the dojo he had a slightly lowered happiness. He had still proceeded to do all his activities with vigor, but there was a small spark that wasn't there unless Sano was as well.  
  
The feelings had existed. They were mutual.  
  
Kaoru dropped to her knees. "No... that can't be. You can't... can't..."  
  
'Can't what?' she asked herself, 'he cannot love only me? He can't love Sano? You stupid girl. You have been so naïve!'  
  
"Kaoru..." Kenshin whispered.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Kaoru... you have to understand. I can't do anything about this... I have no way to control my heart. It does things of its own accord. Please Kaoru. You have to believe me."  
  
She hung her head. "But... I l-"  
  
'Love him? Did you ever, really? Or was it just the kindness he showed you? You thought he wanted you and you wanted to return the feeling. Do you really feel LOVE for this man?'  
  
Kaoru breathed in silently, a half-gasp.  
  
"No." But it wasn't from the situation- she had answered her question. She didn't truly love this man... it was a lust, and it hurt that it was being denied of her, but she knew she didn't have that deep of a feeling.  
  
"It's not there."  
  
Kenshin furrowed his eyebrows. "What? Miss Kaoru... what-"  
  
"I-it's... all... right Kenshin. I... I understand... now," she finally was able to spit out.  
  
"Miss Kaoru. You... you will be all right de gozaru ka?" he finally added his suffix, and it had to make her smile.  
  
"Yes. I can see it now. I... can tell now, you really have felt this for a long time. Sanosuke... has too. I never realized it, but... I always saw it- I just didn't want to believe it." She finally looked up into Kenshin's eyes and gave him a sincere, sad, but accepting smile.  
  
"I understand now."  
  
Kenshin saw it. Kaoru had forgiven them... both. "You know I'll always protect you- I'll never forget about you, just as I never will about Sano or anyone else in the dojo. You all have a place within me," he said comfortingly.  
  
"Thank you... Kenshin."  
  
"Miss Kaoru... remember that. I will always protect you," he reiterated before he left the room.  
  
"Kenshin..." Kaoru stayed motionless, absorbed in her feelings. It hurt so badly; but she would do this for Kenshin's sake, for Sanosuke's... for hers.  
  
She slowly crawled onto her futon. She'd probably cry herself to sleep tonight because of the pain. Kaoru sighed raggedly; she could, and would, do this.  
  
Meanwhile Kenshin walked hurriedly to return to Sanosuke- his spark restored. He slid the _shoji_ screen aside.  
  
"Sanosuke," Kenshin whispered as he stepped lightly into the room. Sano jerked toward the door.  
  
"Kenshin?" he said unbelievingly.  
  
"Sanosuke..." he went onto his knees and began to crawl toward Sano.  
  
"What about Jou-chan?" he asked worriedly.  
  
Kenshin smiled, putting the other man's chin into his palm. "Don't worry- everything's fine. She understands. We won't be denied this."  
  
Sano was beyond relief. Everything would be all right; nothing stopped them now. They would all have some pain to recover from, and Kaoru's would be the worst, but it was bearable. Plus... they could help her through it, and... Sano still had Kenshin.  
  
The rurouni laid himself onto the former fighter-for-hire until the tips of his hakama tickled Sano's bare chest.  
  
"Well. Let's resume... shall we?"  
  
  
**

>> E . N . D 

**


End file.
